The installation of heating wires in floors typically involves the use of installation strips or support meshing that hold the heating wire in a selected path until the floor is finished. For instance, a cementitious slurry is typically applied over the heating wire and support meshing or strips.
One of the issues related to the installation of heating wire in strips or support meshing is that it is labour-intensive. The installer must take the necessary precautions to avoid damaging the heating wire, and manipulate the wire with some level of dexterity to ensure the proper installation of the heating wire in the strips or support meshing. The installer may have to kneel down to perform the installation.